Vijf Minuten
by Brueghel
Summary: Lynley Mysteries: een scene uit 'Limbo' zoals ik Havers zie in haar relatie tot Lynley.


_Inhoud/samenvatting: Lynley is gearresteerd na de nacht te hebben doorgebracht met een jonge vrouw die de volgende ochtend dood aangetroffen wordt. Mijn visie van een korte scene uit 'Limbo'._

* * *

VIJF MINUTEN

De geruchten gonsden al door het bureau toen Havers arriveerde en ze liet zich informeren door een collega die nachtdienst had gehad. Lynley was vanochtend in de boeien geslagen en opgebracht door det. inspecteur Tate. Hij werd verdacht van verkrachting en moord.

Havers was even met stomheid geslagen, maar de vrees groeide in haar hart dat de man iets ongelooflijk stoms had gedaan. Ze had hem ten slotte een half jaar niet gezien en te oordelen naar al die drankflessen in de vuilnisbak voor zijn deur, zag hij er nou niet bepaald uit als een man die het tragische verlies van zijn vrouw had verwerkt.

Hij had zelfs toegegeven dat hij weigerde hulp te accepteren van de politie psycholoog. Toen Barbara haar mening ventileerde over hoe Lynley de hele zaak aanpakte had hij op zijn zachts gezegd geprikkeld gereageerd. Uit heel zijn doen en laten had gebleken dat ze zich niet met zijn zaken moest bemoeien en alleen zijn nette opvoeding belette het hem om onbehoorlijk tegen haar te doen.En nu zat hij in de penarie: gearresteerd op verdenking van moord.

Gelukkig zag Barbara een glimp van het rode haar van detective inspecteur Tate aan het einde van de gang en ze zette de achtervolging in. Voor haar kantoor had ze haar ingehaald. Natuurlijk wist de inspecteur wat het verzoek van Havers zou zijn, maar ze liet haar toch door het stof gaan.

"Mag ik even met hem praten?"

" Nadat ik hem verhoord heb." was het koele antwoord.

" Vijf minuten maar."

" Wat kan er zo dringend zijn?"

" U weet donders goed dat hij haar niet vermoord heeft."

Ze zag Tate letterlijk haar waarschuwing inslikken. Zo sprak je niet met een meerdere, maar klaarblijkelijk was de vrouw niet geheel gespeend van enig medeleven.

"Sorry, mevrouw" zei Havers. " Ik ben alleen bezorgd. vanwege zijn geestesgesteldheid"

"En ik ben bezorgd vanwege het feit dat ik vanochtend een jonge vrouw van het trottoir heb moeten schrapen."

"Hij is mijn partner en een half jaar geleden is zijn vrouw voor zijn ogen doodgeschoten...ik wil er gewoon even voor hem zijn."

Tate had de akelige gewoonte om dwars door de mensen heen te kijken, alsof ze hen kon lezen als een boek. Ze was dan ook de inspecteur met de meeste succesvol afgeronde zaken op haar staat van dienst. Barbara bekroop het akelige gevoel dat een schuldige verdachte moest hebben die zich tegenover Tate in de verhoorkamer bevond, want als het om Lynley ging was er genoeg te verbergen.

In een mannenwereld als die van het politiekorps ging dat meestal ongemerkt voorbij, maar telkens als Barbara met een vrouwelijk collega te maken had was ze op haar hoede. Vooral als het gesprek kwam op de ongewone partnerschap tussen een politievrouw van bescheiden komaf en de graaf. Niemand mocht ooit ook maar een sprankje van haar ware gevoelens voor Tommy Lynley te weten komen.

Ze haatte zichzelf om deze zwakte. Ze was een geëmancipeerde, onafhankelijke vrouw en was er trots op dat ze ondanks vele tegenslagen het ver had geschopt in het vrouw-onvriendelijke wereldje van de politie. Ze had het helemaal op eigen kracht gedaan. Hard werken, je verstand gebruiken en je gevoelens 's ochtends thuis laten.

Naarmate de jaren verstreken bleek dat het haar steeds zwaarder viel om haar gevoelens daar achter te laten als ze deur achter zich dichtrok. De dag dat ze bij Lynley ingedeeld werd, gingen die schandelijk met haar op de loop. Ze had zich er tegen proberen te verzetten en wist lange tijd haar onpersoonlijke houding jegens hem vol te houden. Ze koesterde het vooroordeel dat voor een man uit adelijke kringen alle paden geplaveid waren met gouden kinderkopjes. Maar naarmate de jaren verstreken en ze hem beter leerde kennen, werd dat laagje van wrevel plakje voor plakje weggeschaafd en kwamen haar ware gevoelens steeds meer naar de oppervlakte.

Gevaarlijk.

Dodelijk voor haar carriere en even fataal voor de vriendschappelijke relatie die ze inmiddels hadden opgebouwd.

Barbara bewaarde altijd zorgvuldig afstand; bewust. Maar toen Helen was doodgeschoten raakte ook zij in een crisis. Het feit dat Tommy getrouwd was, had haar altijd een gevoel van veiligheid gegeven. Hij keek niet naar andere vrouwen om; was niet beschikbaar. Nu was alles anders. Nu gedroeg hij zich als een hulpeloos kind en de zorgzame kant van Barbara, die jarenlang voor haar demente moeder had gezorgd kwam in alle hevigheid boven.

Het had al haar zelfbeheersing gekost om bij hem niet de deur plat te lopen na die verschrikkelijke gebeurtenis die zijn leven had verwoest. Ze had af en toe telefonisch contact opgenomen en belde met zijn moeder om te horen hoe het ging, maar daar liet ze het bij.

Als ze heel eerlijk met zichzelf was deed ze dit alles uit zelfbehoud. Hij was niet langer verboden gebied en ondanks het feit dat Barbara gezworen had dat ze nooit en te nimmer zou opbiechten wat haar ware gevoelens voor Tommy waren, kietelde er diep in haar hart dat gevoeletje, dat sprankje van hoop op eindelijk een beetje geluk in haar leven.

" Vijf minuten."

"Dankuwel, mevrouw."

Ze voelde Tate's ogen in haar rug branden toen ze naar de verhoorkamer snelde. Ze wist het.

Shit!


End file.
